Conventionally, in a mobile communication system, a telecommunication carrier providing the service determines in advance the cell coverage, i.e., the service area of each radio base station (herein after simply referred to as “base station”), and sets various parameters for a base station so as to realize such cell coverage. Parameters include, for example, transmission power of the base station for each cell, height of an antenna, antenna directivity, tilt angle, etc. After these parameters are set and system operation is started, a change in system operational conditions or a change in the radio communication environment (for example, change in path loss due to new building or the like) may occur, and initially planned cell coverage cannot be realized. Therefore, in order to maintain quality of communication service to the user in the system, the telecommunication carrier measures cell coverage of base stations by measuring reception power of radio waves from base stations using a radio wave measurement apparatus, or the like. The cell coverage determined by this measurement (measured cell coverage) is compared with initially planned cell coverage (target cell coverage) and the above-mentioned parameters are changed as necessary.
For example, a method has been conventionally known for setting the above-mentioned parameters as described below. With this conventional method of setting the above-mentioned parameters, for all cells in the area specified that have trouble in the area to be optimized, parameters for each cell are calculated to improve reception quality in the area. Calculation of parameters is carried out based on the station information retrieved from a station information record database, and position coordinates of each measurement point in the relevant area recorded in a measurement data record database.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-81486.